Ruled Out/References
* Child-blocking the television is featured in several episodes, once in this episode, when the television of Timmy is child blocked. Child-blocking will also be featured in a later episode Sleepover and Over when A.J.'s Dad also child blocked their television. *This is the second time Timmy gets grounded. *This is the first episode that was not directed by Butch Hartman. *This is the first episode of the series where Gary Leroi Gray provides the voice of A.J.. Until now, Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad voiced this character. This is the only episode where Gray tries to replicate Muhammad's voice. * This episode, like its sister episode "That's Life!", never aired in Poland. * When the house is full of grass, it looks like Mrs. Turner's garden which will appear in the next episode "That's Life!". *This episode was included on Volume 2 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. * Fred Rogers - The guy from the non-violent program bears resemblance to him. * SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Turner's line that says "pants are for squares" is a reference to the popular Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants. *People will say "Yay!" to something mostly colons and violence. *Mr. Turner will say that something is for squares when he was under the effect of the wish. *Someone saying "Oh, wah. Do you ever stop nagging?!" * People saying "It's violent and educational, but mostly violent. Yay violence!" *Before Timmy jumps on the lampposts, Mr. Turner gets shaved, but in the shot after Timmy lands on the sumo wrestler, he is bearded again. In the next shot, he has shaved again. *This episode along with "That's Life!" are aired on November 8, 2002 in the United States, they were produced in the same year of 2002 according to the credits. They were also the first two episodes to be produced in 2002. Every other episode of the season was made the previous year, in 2001. :Cosmo: What are you watching, sport? :Timmy: The Legend of the Dimmsdale Sewer Gator, it's violent and educational, but mostly violent. Yay, violence! ---- :Mrs. Turner: Timmy, are you hungry? A growing boy deserves something special, so I made- :Timmy: Broccoli? Squash? Spinach? :Mrs. Turner: I couldn't care less about foods that are good for you, or your colon. Tonight we're having candy! [holds up some lollipops] And for dessert, candy! [holds up a huge candy cane] ---- :Mr. Turner: I bought a super-screen surround-sound television set! It comes with every channel known to man, and several known to monkeys! :Timmy: Awesome! But that must have cost a lot! :Mr. Turner: You bet! I had saved that money to pay for your college education, but now I couldn't care less! [hands a remote to Timmy] How about a little Dimmsdale Sewer Gator? :[Timmy presses a button on the remote and ons the TV. A huge gator roars on the screen] :Mr. Turner: It's violent! :Timmy: It's educational! :Both: But mostly violent! Yay, violence! ---- :Timmy: Hi, Dad! Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work? Or wearing pants? :Mr. Turner: Who cares? Pants are for squares, and I'm on vacation! :Timmy: I wish I could be on vacation, but I have math homework. :Mr. Turner: Hah, studying is for squares, like pants! Let's play frisbee instead! :Timmy: But, I don't have a frisbee. :Mr. Turner: We'll use your useless math book! ---- :Timmy: Mom, what are you doing? :Mrs. Turner: [while dancing] Not cooking and not cleaning! Catch me! [leaps at Mr. Turner] :Mr. Turner: Not catching! ---- :Timmy: You guys feeling okay? You're letting your fishbowl get awfully filthy. :Cosmo: You bet! I'm swimming in my own toilet, and I like it! ---- :[Mr. Turner throws them into the toilet] :Timmy: Guys, guys! Change back to normal! Poof to Fairy World! Do something! :Cosmo: No way, man! I'm swimming in a real toilet, and I like it! :Cosmo & Wanda: Yay, toilets! and Wanda are flushed down the toilet :Timmy: Oh my gosh! When I wished for parents that couldn't care less, it gave me godparents that couldn't care less too! ---- :Timmy: [when he sees his dad cooking his goldfish] What are you guys doing? Those are my fish! You can't eat them! They're, uh...dirty! :Cosmo & Wanda: Hey! :Timmy: And chatty! ---- :(Timmy jumps across lamp post then lands in a sumo wrestler's stomach) :Timmy: Thanks for having such a big squishy belly! :Mr. Turner: Timmy! :Mrs. Turner: Say "excuse me" when you jump out of a sumo wrestler's stomach! :Timmy: No! [jumps off the sumo wrestler's stomach and runs to the sewers] ---- :Timmy: I wish I had a candle. [Cosmo and Wanda don't respond to his wish] Hello? :Cosmo: I'm sorry, did you mean us? [poofs up a candle that is not lit] :Timmy: A lit candle. :Wanda: Oh, wah! Do you ever stop nagging? ---- :Cosmo: This episode was brought to you by the Society for Healthy Colons! :Cosmo and Wanda: Yay, colons! ---- weeks later, Timmy is Impure and Unhygienic :Chester: Dude, you reek! :Timmy: Ugh. Stomach hurts, Feel sick. But look, I got candy! :A.J.: And B.O... gets out of the lunchroom because Timmy is stinky. ---- :Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, help!!! :Wanda: up from the wish Oh no, Cosmo! He's going after Timmy! :Cosmo: So? up from the wish Oh no! He's going after Timmy! Which I remember it's bad! NOW I CARE!!! :Wanda: ME TOO!!! Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 trivia pages Category:Trivia Category:Episodes